


SO TELL ME WHY ARE YOU SO SUPER?

by jessgrath



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Becomes Supergirl, Lena is secretly in love with Kara but she doesn’t know it!, Love Triangel, M/M, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, dumb/clueless Kara Danvers, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrath/pseuds/jessgrath
Summary: Lena has to go to school again after the summer break it’s her last year in high school and Lena wants to make it the best year ever but when she gets paired up with Kara Danvers on the first day of school her life feels like hell! WHY KARA DANVERS? The populars girl in school and the cousin of the person who her brother tried to kill...
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Kudos: 12





	SO TELL ME WHY ARE YOU SO SUPER?

"So...you want really wear this as your outfit for your first day of school?" Lilian said coldly.

"Yes, Mother." Lena was not even siting on the dining table and her mother has already got something on the line. Lena sat down and ate her breakfast in silence. She had pancakes with blueberries, she always loved those. When she was a little kid she used to ask her father to make them for her. He always said no because he didn't had time. They were only made the first day of school. Somehow she feels sad when she thinks about her father even when he was not a great guy, he always make her feel loved. Not like her mother Lillian she never made Lena feeling loved she just made Lena unwanted.

Lena was ready to get up from her chair as her mother started to talk. "Lena?" she asked with a forcefully voice. 

Lena slowly sits down on the chair again "Yes, Mother?" 

Lillian’s eyes where full of hate and distance "You have to promise me something. You will be a good girl! Don‘t make drama! Understood??" 

Lena bits her lips _Don‘t make a scene...Don‘t make a scene_ "Of course mother" 

"Good you can leave now" her mother made a little hand movement. Lena gets relieved from her chair she wouldn‘t have stayed a minute longer when her mother had talk about Lex. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY ☺️🙏🏻 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE AND BE SO HARD TO ME IN THE COMMENTS! I DIDN’T WROTE IN A VERY LONG TIME...AND ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.


End file.
